1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to automotive vehicle throttle valve display systems and methods of use thereof.
2. Discussion
A vehicle may include an engine operatively connected with at least one wheel to drive the wheel and thus move the vehicle. Engine performance may affect vehicle handling and driveability. Several factors may influence engine performance. Air flow to the engine may be one of these factors.
A throttle valve of an engine may regulate the amount of air entering the engine. As a gas pedal is depressed, the throttle valve opens and allows an increased amount of air to flow to the engine. An engine control unit may respond to this open throttle valve position by increasing the fuel rate.
A driver may not view the throttle valve during vehicle operation from the cabin of the vehicle.